Thoughts of that (K)night
by ragingdelirium1
Summary: Blake thinks back to when she still had trouble sleeping, even after Roman was locked away. some fresh air and someone to talk with sure helped... She never thought it would turn out like this though.
1. Pilot (06-19 13:36:00)

**Disclaimer: I do not own rwby.**

 **AN: Thank you to those who helped with this. This is a One Shot, if you want more just say so. I was originaly going to post this on valentine's day but couldn't wait! XD**

 **the song used is** **watch?v=HQnL2F4l5nU**

The rings felt cool in her hand. She gripped them tightly as she gazed out over the island of Menagerie. She had gotten married soon thought back to how it began, back to the first night that changed her life forever.

\- It was another sleepless night for Blake. She sighed as she tossed and turned in her bed unable to get comfortable. She sat up and crept out of bed deciding to get some air. She quietly exited the room and leaned against the cool wall. She thought about it again, how she almost cost her friends their lives and had let a high priority criminal get away. She blamed herself for it, took the blame for the failure of their mission. She frowned at herself and hid her face from no one in particular as she moped in the hallway until sound of the roof door closing snapped her out of her daze. She stood slowly and made her way up the stairs to the door and opened it just enough to peer out. She saw a figure sitting on the edge with their feet dangling off. she went through the door, closing it silently behind her. Creeping closer to the figure she paused when they reached down for something. her eyes narrowed ' _Is that a guitar?_ ' She stayed where she was and listened as the unknown student played beautifully. She heard him humming to the song and knew who it was ,she had had multiple classes with him including foreign languages, although it was the last person she expected to see at this hour. "Jaune?" she asked.

"B-Blake?! What are you doing here?" He asked. "I could ask you the same thing." She retorted walking over to him. The young Arc sighed, "I couldn't sleep." He said setting his guitar down as Blake sat next to him. "Me neither." He nodded looking down at his shoes. They sat together in silence not sure what to say to one another till Blake spoke after a good five minutes. "Jaune, could you play a song?" He was taken aback by the request. "Wha-what?" She looked at him and asked again, "Could you play a song? Please." He nodded with a small smile and grabbed his guitar playing a slow song.

"To all my friends present, past, and beyond

Though you weren't with us too long

life is the most precious thing you could lose

While you were here the fun was never ending

laugh a minute was only beginning

to those we've lost, this one's for you"

"Ever get that feeling you can't go on

Just remember who's side it it that you're on

You've got friends with you till the end

If you're ever in a tough situation

we'll be there with no hesitation

Brotherhood's our rule we cannot bend"

Blake was awestruck by the song, so full of emotion, sad yet happy.

"When you're feeling too close to the bottom

You know who it is you can count on

Someone will pick you up again

We can conquer anything together

All of us are bonded forever

If you die I die that's the way it is.

To all my friends present, past, and beyond

Though you weren't with us too long

life is the most precious thing you could lose

While you were here the fun was never ending

To all my friends, this one's for you."

The song really touched Blake causing her eyes to well up with tears she held back as the song finished. "That was beautiful Jaune." He nodded and sniffled, when he when to speak he found it hard to do so as his voice hitched in his throat. Blake looked at him and saw that he was crying wiped away his tears and cleared his throat looking off into the distance. "Blake, can i confide in you?" He said sounding more serious than he usually does. "Of course Juane. What is it?" He paused and sighed. "Blake, I'm not supposed to be here…" She looked at him confused " I lied, I cheated, I have no right to be here with you, or even on this campus….I faked my way into this place.I am a disgrace to my family." Blake put a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, if you didn't belong here do you really think Ozpin would let you stay? You're here now that means he either doesn't care enough to throw you out, or he saw something in yo-" "But what if he's wrong? What if he made a mistake?" Blake scooted closer. "Jaune, if he made a mistake do you think he would let you stay?." He smiled slightly and looked down at his knees. "I guess you're right Blake, thank you, i just needed to get that off my chest." She sighed. "Well, as long as we are being honest with each-other, there is something I need to say too then….. I used to be part of the white fang." she prepared for the worst, she waited for him to run away, to yell at her, to do something but what he actually did surprised her even more. He said "so? You aren't any more, that's what matters. you became a huntress with a team...with friends who would stick by your side no matter what you _used_ to b-" Jaune's sentence was cut short by Blake wrapping her arms round him and sobbing into his shoulder. "I killed people Jaune, I killed government officials, I helped destroy villages." He held he silently stroking her hair as she wept. "Blake, that was than, you have changed, you are one of the bravest people I know, without your help people could have died in the Breach. You will never know how much you mean to your friends...to me." He whispered the last part, she wasn't sure what he meant by that. "You are one of the best friends I have, I will be here for you whenever you need to talk, or if you ever need a shoulder to cry on." His soft words stuck with her. She had stopped crying now but held onto him still. He grabbed his Jacket from under his guitar and draped it over her to keep her warm in the late October night. "Thank you Jaune." she said letting go of him huddling into his Jacket which smelled strongly like him, she found it to be comforting as they sat together with his arm around her. "J-Jaune…." she said looking at him. He turned to meet her gaze."Thank you, for being such a good friend to me." She was only inches from his face. He simply smiled. Blake closed the gap between them kissing him before breaking away leaving Jaune frozen in shock. She smiles lightly at him and soon stood to up she turned to leave. Juane hopped to his feet and grabbed her by the waist. Pulling her close his lips pressed against her urgently, firm but gentle. He pulled away to embrace her, as she clung to him. They stood there for a minute embracing each other. When they let go of each other Jaune put his forehead against hers and smiled. She smiled back.

They made their way back to their rooms slowly, each unwilling to end the moment. Blake, still with Jaune's hoodie, stopped and hugged him. "Fais de beaux rêves, mon chaton" Jaune said softly. "Pareil pour vous, mon chevalier." she said back releasing him backing to her dorm. As she lay in her bed she clutched onto the hoodie, still smelling very strongly of Jaune, she smiled and closed That night was the first time in months, Blake got some sleep. -

She watched the sun rise, toying with the rings in her hand. wiping away her tears she smiled down at the bands, so many memories stored in such a small item. her ring lay there, it was Gold with Jaune's symbol on it in polished Tungsten Carbide and the inside read " _we can conquer anything together all of us are bonded forever..."_ the other, was the exact reverse of her own but with her symbol on it with the engraving " _...If you die, I die that's the way it is."_

She kissed Jaune's Ring and put her ring on. She looked up and Smiled brightly. " I know you are still with us, watching over us, my knight…...mon chevalier." She went inside and put Jaune's Ring on her other hand and looked at the exquisitely detailed urn on the safest shelf in the house along with Crocea Mors. She smiled and touched it lightly. She moved away and went to the first door in the hallway and peered in at the bunk beds that were currently being occupied by the children of the brave knight. She smiled and stuffed her hands into the hoodie she had kept for many years to remember him by, and waited for her kin to wake ready to follow in their parent's footsteps.


	2. The Anniversary: Part One

Blake awoke to the sight of the bright May sun shining through her bedroom window welcoming a bright new day. Well, not for her. Today marked the day she lost her husband and two kids lost their amazing father. She stood and sighed getting ready for the day and her guest that would be coming by soon. She always enjoyed their company, especially on this day, they helped her get through it.

As she grabbed the wedding bands she heard faint voices down the hall from her kids' room making her smile slightly. She walked out of the quiet room towards the small voices and opened the door to the room only to be greeted by bundles of energy who wrapped around her legs. Both had black hair and blue eyes with cat ears, the only difference between them being their height and gender. Minerva, the older of the two, sat on her mother's foot smiling up at her "hi mom! Is the family coming over today?" Blake smiled and rubbed behind her feline ears and said "yes dear, everyone is except grandma and grandpa." Schwarz, the younger of the two twins who some claimed was the spitting image of his father, bounced up and down "even auntie Pyrrha?!" Blake nodded and picked up her kids and went out to the living room and set them on the couch where they watched their saturday morning cartoons. Blake went to the kitchen and looked in her fridge grabbing waffles to make for her kids but struggled to keep her mind clear enough to read the instructions. Shortly after she grabbed said box, there was a knock at her door. She went to answer it but before she could say anything to her guests the short hooded girl she had know for years wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Hello Ruby, you're early." "She's not the only one!" Blake looked up to see Yang getting out of the car along with Weiss "sorry if this is any inconvenience Blake, but Ruby insisted we come early." Weiss said glaring at the red themed girl who was still holding onto Blake. "It's fine Weiss, please come in guys, you have people expecting you" Blake joked opening the door for them getting Ruby off her only for Yang to pull her into a hug. "Yay!" The twins squealed as the visiting members of team RWBY entered the living room smiling and greeting the family they haven't seen in so long. Yang grabbed Schwarz and threw him into the air catching him as he fell. "Wow, you got bigger!" He giggled and hugged her "thanks for coming today guys!" Weiss who had just finished giving Minerva a hug grabbed Blake's hand and said "we wouldn't miss this day for the world" Blake smiled at her knowing what she meant.

Blake stood at the sound of the doorbell and went to invite in the guest who just arrived. "Guess who!" Blake immediately knew who it was as she was currently being crushed by the hammer wielder while Ren just smiled and apologised on Nora's behalf. Nora released Blake as soon as she saw the two faunus children and sped past Blake. Ren and Blake shook each other's hands and gave a quick hug. "Thank you for having us over Blake" "no, thank you for being here I know this day is tough for you too Ren, plus, i didn't make breakfast so i need the best chef working on that." she joked. Ren gave a smile and saluted her, "Already on it." They both went into the kitchen and Ren went to work already knowing where she kept everything from all the times he has been over to help take care of her and the kids shortly after Jaune passed away. Blake poured herself a glass of Juice and sat on the counter near the sink looking towards the living room. Ruby was currently sitting on the couch with the kids, and Nora, looking at one of the many photo albums. More specifically the one titled " _Beacon:Year Two w/ Friends"._ The kids were asking her many questions about their past and each picture while Ruby happily rambled about Beacon. "She hasn't changed a bit has she?" Blake asked attempting to make conversation with Ren. Said person was standing over the stove making his famous "Peanut Butter Pancakes". "No she hasn't, but, if you really think about it… none of us have really changed, just matured." She smiled, "Always so wise" she complimented. He turned to her "It's why i'm a professor, you think they would let me in for my good looks?" Blake giggled, "au contraire, you have to have good looks first." Ren let out a chuckle as he turned off the stove putting the last pancake on the plate. "Foods ready!" He called and within seconds Ruby, Nora, and Schwarz appeared on the bar stools in front of him quickly followed by the other three guests,Blake, and Minerva. Ren skillfully flipped each pancake onto each plate without looking receiving a round of applause from the kids and a chuckle from Yang. "looks delicious, Give my compliments to the chef." Weiss joked.

After the dishes were done Yang flopped down on the couch next to her partner. "So, kit kat, how you holding up?" "Just fine Yang, thank you for asking" Yang patted her leg and went to the shelf where Jaune's Ashes rested and smiled. Blake stood and went to her partner's side holding her hand tightly. "I miss him, there isn't a day that goes by that i don't talk to him." Yang hugged her " we all miss him Blake, it's going to be ok though, we still have a promise to keep." "That we'll keep moving forward" Weiss was now standing with them looking at the Urn. "He was a good man Blake, you two had something people only dream of having." Blake smiled and nodded wiping away tears and rubbing her fingers over her late husband's Ring. She turned around and wrapped an arm around each of her teammates' necks hugging them tightly. They returned the hug. Blake let go and wiped her tears away. "Sorry guys…" Weiss gave a sympathetic smile, "don't be, it's what we're here for."


	3. The Anniversary: Part Two

Chapter 3: Anniversary Part 2

"Hurry up girls, we don't want to be late to the doctor's office!" Nora called through the large house to team RWBY. Schwarz came out of his room wearing a grey button up shirt with black pants and a cab driver's hat to match. "Uncle Ren, can you help me with my suspenders please?" He nodded and adjusted his glasses taking the white suspenders from the boy's hand. "Such a well mannered boy, your mother taught you well." He said clipping them onto his pants. "There we are, all done." The boy happily went to his mother's room so he could look at himself in the mirror. Team RWBY watched the sight unfold giggling to themselves about how cute it was. Minerva came out of the room wearing a deep purple dress with black accents holding a white bow. "Can someone help me with my bow?" All the girls instantly stood and looked at each other arguing about who would help. While the fought Ren kneeled down next to her and tied her bow on her head so it laid flat not covering her ears. "There." He stood and grabbed his keys. "Everyone ready?" All the girls stopped fighting and we're now huddled around Blake who was looking at the pictures she had just taken of the kids' uncle helping them which was making Ren blush.

Everyone sat in the van that Ruby had driven to Blake's house earlier but this time Ren was driving. Blake sat on one of sideways benches of the old van and looked at bare interior. "Wow, Ruby, it looks a lot nicer in here, i never thought you would get around to cleaning out all tools and parts." Ruby giggled "It wasn't that messy!" Weiss scoffed " it looked like a Garage, there was even an Oil mat!" Ruby puffed her cheeks out. " shut up, it's clean now and that's what counts!' she stuck her tongue out at her partner. Yang flipped one of the many switches on the switch board. " Plus you finally added the rack!" A compartment where the side door should have been slid open revealing a magnetic tool rack with Crescent Rose in the middle. Blake admired Ruby's skill with mechanics while her kids ooh-ed and aah-ed at the display. Schwarz went to touch it but yang grabbed him and held him on her lap. "No! Don't touch that, it'll mess up you're arm." Blake was a bit stunned by Yang's quick thinking. Schwarz had a prosthetic, it began at his mid forearm and took the place of where his right hand should have been but wasn't due to a…..tragic birth defect. Blake gave Yang a thankful look and Yang nodded while holding the 7 year old on her lap. "So, Nora, what was it you were saying about a doctor?" Nora giggled. "You know, !" Blake sighed and put her head back. "We thought it would be a good idea to get you out of the house today." Ren said from the driver's seat, besides, Pyrrha said she would be happy to take your kids along with Nora's today." Blake sat up. "Pyrrha? How's she been? I haven't talked to her in ages." "she's doing well, she's been living alone for a while after her had her heart broken by some guy after she got back from her last mission, but I told her that would happen if she took missions out of Sanus." Weiss said. Blake nodded and frowned slightly. Ruby looked back and waved her scroll in her hand. "Sun says hi everyone!" Blake looked up slightly confused. "Sun? Why on remnant would you have his number Ruby?" Ruby chuckled nervously "well, uh, you see…." She scratched the back of her neck while the rest of her old team looked at her curiously especially Yang. "..we, uh, kinda started dating a month ago." "You two what!?" Yang yelled furious and surprised. Blake and weiss's jaws dropped stunned by this news. "It's no big deal, besides everyone else I know is in a relationship!" she yelled back defensively. "Really?" Blake said with a smug grin, "Name them all." Ruby thought about it "Nora and her husband, Weiss and some guy up in Atlas, Sun and I, and uh…..that's all i can think of, Ren are you seeing anyone?" Ren nodded pushing his glasses up. "Yes I am in fact in a relationship." Ruby leaned forward not seeing the knowing grins from Nora and Yang in the back. "Well," he started with a smile, "Oh, I'll just describe her. She's close to you, Very close. She's a little eccentric, strong, independent, beautiful…" "aww, thanks babe" Yang said from the backseat. It was now Ruby turn to be surprised. Blake laughed "I saw that one coming from a mile away."

Everyone was getting out of the van in the parking lot to stretch their legs before they went inside. Weiss and the kids got back in the van so she could drop them off at Pyrrha's summerhouse before heading back to the group. "I'll be back in about half an hour, don't wait up." she called before she drove off. Blake looked uneasily at the bar. "O'Hagerty's" she read out loud with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Yang walked up next to her holding a cigar up to her hair before putting it in her mouth evening out the cherry with her fingertip. "Yep, supposed to be really nice and old school, jukebox and everything." They went and were greeted by a big Ox faunus with his horns filed down. "Welcome to O'Hagerty's , how can i help you?" Ren pushed his way to the front. "We have a reservation, it should be under Weiss Schnee or Lie Ren." The man looked at the clipboard in front of him. "Right this way sir." the faunus led the party to a corner booth in a quieter area next to a pool table. They all sat and ren ordered a round of beers for everyone at the table. Yang stood " You guys wanna play pool while we wait?" Ren sighed "Yang, I'm almost 30, why would I waste my time with such a- of course I wanna play some pool." Blake chuckled at his comment and leaned back in the soft leather booth as other four walked to the pool table. She sipped on the amber colored drink that was presented to her and watched the others. " if only he was here, he would love this." She didn't know whether to smile or frown at the thought of Jaune playing billiards with their friends.


	4. The Morning After

Blake awoke after her much needed rest. She hadn't slept like that in forever, it felt good to have a full night's sleep. She sat up and yawned ready for today. She grabbed her clothes and went to the showers, her mind flooded with thoughts of the night before. ' I'll have to thank him properly later.' she reminded herself as she stepped out of the shower drying her hair and ears. She dressed and left the showers heading for the cafeteria when she saw a tired looking Jaune carrying a basket to the laundry room. Now was a good chance for her to thank him.

Jaune was loading laundry into the machine looking like death, but, he was in too good of a mood to realize it. He had a girlfriend. And what made it even better is she lived right across the hall from him, granted he knew very little about Blake. He sat on the machine trying to figure out how to ask her on a date when he was pulled from his thoughts by the very girl he was thinking of. "Morning Jaune, I thought you could use this." She handed him breakfast and a mug of coffee which he gladly took. "Thanks Blake, you're the best." He said before taking a long drink of his coffee. She sat in one of the fold up chairs holding her own mug. Jaune cleared his throat and set his plate down standing before the beautiful girl. "So, uh, Blake. Are you busy this weekend? Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go out or something, I mean, we already are going out but like- we are going out,right? Cause if not than never-" Blake stood and gave him a small kiss which successfully got him to stop rambling. "A date would be nice Jaune." he smiled and pulled her into a hug which she happily returned. "Blake, We should finish our breakfast" she nodded but didn't let go of him right away, when she did she sat back down and sipped her tea. Jaune pulled the laundry out of the dryer and prepared the second load to do into the washing machine. He set one of his hoodies out and, to Blake's surprise, pulled his current one off giving Blake a view of his faintly muscular upper body, not that she was complaining about the view. She choked on her drink and coughed slightly into her hand. "You ok Blake?" She nodded "where is your shirt?" He looked down and grabbed his hoodie. "Oh, I don't wear a shirt if I have my hoodie on, otherwise I get too hot." 'you certainly are- no, bad. Not now!' Blake mentally screamed. "Whatever you say, tall blonde and goofy" she giggled as he put his hoodie on. "I should get back to the girls, they're probably wondering where I am." She took Jaune's plate and mug then gave him a kiss and turned to leave when she heard him call "Au revoir, mon chaton." She turned as she reached the door and said "Au revoir mon chevalier."

Blake returned to the cafeteria with a smile and sat down with her team who looked at her strange. "what are you all staring at?" She said in a happier tone then usual. Yang poked her and asked, "who are you, and what have you done with Blake?" Ruby giggled "Are you ok Blake, you almost look like you're happy." Blake pushed Yang's had away. "As a matter of fact, I am very happy." Yang gasped and dramatically threw her hand over her forehead falling back onto the bench. "I'm sure you three would be happy too if you were in my shoes." Weiss grabbed a fork full of eggs and asked "oh really, and what makes you say that?" Blake waited till she started chewing and said with a smug grin "because I have a date this weekend." Weiss went wide eyes and dropped her fork choking on her eggs. Ruby laughed at the usually composed heiress. Weiss glared at Ruby and cleared her throat. "Oooh, Blake-y 's got a date." Yang teased "so, who is the lucky guy?" "you'll meet him...eventually." Yang and Ruby groaned unsatisfied. "Come on!"

Jaune returned to his dorm with the cleaned and folded laundry and a big goofy grin. "You seem to be in a better mood" Pyrrha said, obviously noticing Jaune looked like hell that morning. "Yep, I got a girlfriend." Nora and Ren looked at each other then looked at Pyrrha who looked slightly crushed. "Oh? When did this happen?" the saddened Spartan asked. "Yesterday, it's a girl from my foreign language class. She speaks French." Ren looked at Jaune who was oblivious to Pyrrha's feelings for him. "when do we get to meet this mysterious girl you fell for?" Jaune paused and thought to himself before finally speaking. "The dance! You guys will meet her then" Pyrrha quickly stood and left the dorm not saying anything. Jaune looked the door then at his teammates who shook their heads in disappointment.

Pyrrha stalked through the halls before reaching the locker room. Her eyes stung as she held back tears reaching for her weapon. 'how could he do this to me?! I have been dropping hints and doing everything for him!' she slammed her locker shut and went to go blow off steam.


	5. A Familiar Face

Weiss pulled into the driveway in Ruby's van and turned it off looking at the two sleeping kids in the back with a smile. She got out and woke them up quietly and got them out. "You guys ready?" They nodded smiling. Weiss chuckled and rang the doorbell to the huge beach house. Soon after she rang it a muscular boy with a messy ginger mohawk and a huge battle axe on his back answered. He looked to be about 10 years old. He smiled and hugged her. "Weiss!" She hugged him back. "How have you been Thor?" "good, check out what dad gave me!" He pulled the bronze colored axe off his back and held it up with one hand. "Amazing, how is you're dad anyway?" He set the axe next to the door. "He's alright, got another job. Mom didn't quite approve but he's making lien so…." Weiss nodded. "Thor, you remember Blake's kids, right? They're gonna stay here with you and Pyrrha today, speaking of which, where is she?" He turned around. "Pyrrha! Weiss brought Blake's kids!" After about a minute Pyrrha came out with a beer in her hand. She wasn't smiling like she used to, her hair was messy and covered most of her face but Weiss could still feel her cold stare. "kids, go play." The three kids ran upstairs smiling leaving Weiss and Pyrrha standing there. "It's been awhile, how you h-" "I'm fine, today is the anniversary." Weiss's polite smile faded. "Pyrrha. You should join us."

"What's it been? 6 years?" Weiss nodded. "It wasn't her fault Pyrrha, you can't keep blaming her." Pyrrha went stiff and looked Weiss in the eyes and said. "I Know what I saw. Blake is the reason he is dead, she killed him." Weiss was slightly sickened by her accusation. "You don't know that, you didn't see what happened, by the time we got there…" "Weiss, they where the only two there, there was no 'monster' like Blake says, she was the monster." Weiss glared at the hardened warrior. "Did you not see her? She was a mess, and the way she held him, she wouldn't have held him like that if she did kill him, the way she acted!" Pyrrha put her fist through the wall causing Weiss to jump. "You need to leave. Now." Weiss nodded. "Have a good day Nikos, we miss the old you." Weiss left and Pyrrha went into her 5 car garage which was turned into a weight/training room littered with bottles and cans. She sat down on the squat rack and pulled a picture out of her pocket of her ex-leader and stared at it. She took a long drink and started quietly weeping.

Blake put her empty glass with the other three on the table before lining up a shot sinking the 13 ball. "ay! I don't know how you guys talked me into this but I'm glad you did!" They laughed and Blake requested another drink. "Hey guys!" Weiss called as she walked up to the pool table. Yang kissed Ren on the cheek before taking Weiss outside. "So," She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "how was Pyrrha?" Weiss sighed. "She seemed…... Broken to say the least. She blames Blake for what happened. I told her it wasn't Blake's fault." They stood in silence for a minute. "I miss Jaune, so much I never got to tell him, so many things I didn't get to apologise for." "Weiss, it's ok, he's probably watching over everyone right now, he knows. Now come on, we need to get some drinks in you!" The went back inside and continued as if that conversation never happened.


	6. A Strange First Date

The night was coming to a close, everyone was enjoying themselves, including Blake. They all sat together laughing and enjoying each others company when Ren stood up with his glass held high and everyone went quiet. "Here's nights we won't remember, with friends we'll never forget!" Everyone toasted with him and downed their drinks. When they all left the only sober people we're Ren and Blake, who was buzzed. Rain poured down on them as they all made their way to The van except Blake who stopped halfway and turned her face to the sky with her eyes closed and a smile on her face letting the cool water wash over her.

-Blake looked out at the rain. 'Guess this means the date is off.' It was roughly 3 o'clock and the rest of her team were lounging around the dorm with her when Jaune came knocking on their door. Ruby stood to answer it but Blake rushed to the door and cracked it open and whispered something before closing it quickly changing out of her school uniform and into her usual clothes before heading back to the door when Yang asked "where you going Blake-y? Blake stopped and paused for a second thinking of a good excuse before saying. "Out."

Yang was unsatisfied with that answer and leaned over to try and see who was on the other side of the door when Blake opened it and Yang saw light blonde hair. Yang's mind raced and she smiled widely. Weiss say Yang's expression and knew what she was thinking. "No. No, that is not going to happen!" weiss protested. "Too late, its happening!" Yang got up and hurried to get dressed.

Blake and Jaune sat together on the airship in silence. Mainly because Jaune had his head stuffed in a trashcan where he was emptying his stomach. They landed in the city shortly after and stood at the exit watching the rain. "Should we go back? It seems the rain has ruined our plans." Jaune smiled and opened the umbrella he brought with him and smiled. "Nonsense! A little water won't ruin our evening!" He held it between them with a smile. Blake smiled back softly and they started walking. "so , where are we going, mon chevalier?" Jaune wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Patience dear, patience." Blake was unsure what to expect from Jaune, she didn't know that much about him after all. Jaune stopped at a restaurant with a big neon sign that read 'Jack Rabbit Slims' Blake looked at Jaune than at the restaurant than back at him. "What is this place?" Jaune pointed to the sign and said "It's a 50's themed diner, I thought it would be nice." Blake giggled and shook her head. "What, do you not like it? We can go somewhere else?" She smiled and said "Jaune, it's great, it's just the last thing I would ever expect" Jaune sighed and let out a relieved chuckle as he held the door open for her.

"What in hell is this place?" Yang said to herself as she looked at the diner that Blake and her unknown date went into. She entered the restaurant and looked around before spotting Blake sitting in a car-booth, the 1956 DeSoto Adventurer to be exact. 'good choice Blake, tha- No! Don't think about cars now! Focus on the mission!' Yang said to herself sitting at the bar across the restaurant from it. She still couldn't see who her blonde date was.

"I'll get the….Tuna Salad and a Vanilla Coke." Blake said handing the waitress, who was dressed like a pin-up girl, her menu. "...Uh...The Douglas Dirk Steak….extra rare. Same drink as her." Jaune handed the waitress nodded and left with their order written down. "You ordered the Douglas Dirk steak?" He nodded "yes, why?" She raised an eyebrow "you do realize that's a 50 oz. Steak right?" He nodded. "Yeah" She leaned back "Ok, just checking." He smiled "at least I didn't get a 5 Lien shake." she chuckled. "So, Jaune, how'd you hear about this place? It's nice." He shrugged "I had a job her washing dishes one summer, pay wasn't too bad." To waitress came back with their food and put it down on the table along with their drink. "Enjoy your meal." she said before walking away. Blake grabbed her sandwich and took a bite savoring the tuna taste. "So, it occurred to me that we don't really know that much about each other." Jaune nodded "well, what do you wanna know?" She shrugged "tell me about your home life." He took a bite of steak. "Well, I grew up in a small village with seven sisters, my mom, and my dad who taught me how to fight…..Sorta. I spent most of my childhood outdoors." "then, why did you come to Beacon?" She asked taking another bite. "Same as everyone, want to do my part, help people, fresh start. It's all the same if you think about it." she nodded understanding what he meant. "When did you learn to play guitar?" "hmmm… i dunno, i just sorta started playing one day, didn't think i was any good." Blake shook her head with a smile. "What about you? When did you get so into books?" "books were basically my life when i had free time, good way to escape reality." The waitress came back out but something was off, her red hair was now blonde and she was taller and had much larger breasts. She smiled evilly at Blake and asked "Would you like a refill?" Blake nearly choked on her food. "Yang!? What the hell?!" The blonde girl laughed and Jaune blushed while trying not to look at her or her revealing outfit that she stole. "Bathroom. Now." Blake said grabbing her arm storming off into the ladies room with her. "What are you doing here and what did you do to our waitress?" Yang was still smiling. "Chill out Blake, she's fine, I asked her if she had a spare outfit and she helped me out for ten Lien. Also, Are you dating Jaune?!" "Blame blushed and averted her eyes. "Oh my god you are! Who all knows?" "You, me, and Jaune." Yang folded her arms. "Are you going to tell the rest of the team or Juniper?" "Why is my love life a concern to you Yang?" Blake snapped "jeez, just asking." Blake sighed "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just don't want ot relationship to end bad," Yang hugged Blake and said "I understand what you mean. It's gonna be okay, I promise." Blake hugged her back before heading to the door. "I should get back to my date." "Oh, Blake!" yang called to her, 'You two would have cute kids." Blake blushed and went back to the table where she saw that Jaune's steak was almost gone. "Sorry about that, I'm back now. Yang was being an ass." jaune nodded "you think she's gonna tell anyone?" Blake sat down and shook her head. "No, I made it clear we will be the ones to tell them." He smiled "good, now let's enjoy our night"

The whole ride back Blake and Jaune slept against each other on the ship smiling. When they landed Jaune was already awake but Blake wasn't. It was about 11:00 when they landed. Jaune looked down at Blake and smiled before picking her up bridal style and carrying her off the bull head. She cuddled into his chest as he walked through the empty courtyard. "Mon chaton, réveillez-vous." He whispered to the beautiful woman in his arms. She slowly woke up and gripped his hoodie snuggling closer to him with a tired groan. He smiled and set her on her feet. "Stay with me tonight, please." Jaune shook his head. "What about the others?" She hugged him "I don't care, I want you to stay with me." He kissed her head. "I can't, I wish I could but I can't tonight. I'm sorry." she looked up at him and kissed him. "It's fine, another time, sleep well, Mon chevalier." "You too. Mon chaton." He kissed her and held her for a few seconds longer before they each went to their respective rooms.

Jaune closed the door quietly before turning around to come face to face with Pyrrha. "Uuh, hi pyr-" she put a finger to his lips and quickly but silently pulled him out into the hallway. "Where have you been? We were worried!" She blurted out. "I uh...Was out on the town with…" she couldn't hear the rest because he was mumbling. "What?" "I went on a date!" She was taken aback by that statement "sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys, I should have left a note or something." He quickly apologized. "It's fine." She whispered before going back into the room.


	7. In Blonde She Trusts

**A/N: sorry if this chapter is a little bland but I wanted to start on the Nora x * plot a bit before chapter ten. If you enjoy this story leave a review, show your friends, show your parents, show your pet, and most of all: ENJOY THE STORY! unless you don't want to...**

Jaune woke up around noonish still wearing his clothes from the night before. It had been about two months since his date with Blake and no one knew still. He wondered why they hadn't told anyone yet but he didn't dwell on the thought that long as he was pulled from his thoughts by the weight of a certain red head on his chest now. "Hey, can I ask you a question Jaune?" He smiled "sure, what's up?" "Well…..i like someone, but I don't know how to tell them or how to even approach them without scaring them away." "Well, I'm not really a good person to talk to about relationships but what everyone tells me is: be yourself, be subtle, confidence, excetera." "Thanks Jaune." "No problem, mind if I ask who it is?" She blushed and played with the draw string on his hoodie while leaning against the wall his bed was flush with. "Uuum….only if you tell me who you're seeing." He smiled. "Touche. How about we swap descriptions?" "Deal!" She said excited. "You don't know him but you've seen him, he's tall, um, sort of the bad boy type, Hangouts with the wrong crowd, seems like he would be nice if it wasn't for his shitty Friends. Now your turn." "well, you know her, she's not as tall as me, quiet, sweet but sorta scary, smart, beautiful, and between you and I, she has the best butt ever." The two of them laughed. "Thanks Jaune!" She said quickly hopping off his bed. "No problem Nora, if you want more advice talk the the other two." She nodded and waved before exiting the room to go look for her crush so she could try and make a move.

Jaune stretched unsure of what he wanted to do today. 'uhg, I should at least get out of bed." He stood and tripped over his own boots. Grumbling something to himself he put on his boots before heading towards the cafeteria to occupy himself. He saw team RWBY and went over to them. "Hey guys!" All greeted him except Weiss. "Ok Jaune. Ruby, Blake, and I are disagreeing with something and we need a third party opinion." Yang explained. "Would getting stabbed hurt more than getting shot?" Jaune thought quietly for a second before saying "I dunno, guess it depends on where, what caliber, what blade, just too many variables." Blake nodded agreeing with his logic. Soon after the subject was dropped and Ruby had spoken up. "Guys! I just had a great idea!" Weiss groaned and put her head I her hands. "What is it this time?" "Team Deathmatch!" Yang laughed manically liking her sister's idea. "But uh, Didn't we already kinda do the in the cafeteria?" Jaune asked. "Yeah, I guess, but this time teams are randomized!" Yang agreed instantly and Jaune was hesitant at first but decided he would see if his team would be will to join. The leader sent out a message on his scroll to each member of his team who agreed without question. "I guess it's settled then! Excellent!" Ruby said speeding off.

About lunch time team JNPR headed to the sparring rooms excited for the random team Deathmatch. "This is going to be so awesome!" Nora said cracking her neck as she twirled her might hammer. "I agree, this will be an excellent way to see how we are with other allies and their fighting styles." Pyrrha said with her usual sweet smile. Ren hummed and nodded in agreement while looking at Jaune out of the corner of his eye. Jaune was spacing out with a big grin, his face a slight red color. "you seem happy." Ren said quiet enough for only him and Jaune to hear. Jaune jumped slightly and started talking quietly as well. "oh, uh, yeah I'm just thinkin'." He mumbled out. the ninja raised an eyebrow. "about what?" "can't say; yet." Jaune informed him, "but you'll be the first I tell when the time comes." Ren nodded to Jaune before catching up with Nora.


	8. War, What Is It Good For?

Jaune and Ruby stood together holding a Bag with everyone's names drawn on it except for theirs. Ruby reached in and pulled out Ren. Jaune's turn, he pulled Nora. Eventually the two teams were established; Jaune, Weiss, Nora, and Blake VS Ruby, Pyrrha, Yang, and Ren. They all took their respective sides of the area, each team behind a large wall.

A buzzer sounded and three grenades were fired left, right, and center preventing Ruby's team from advancing. Jaune looked at the artificial cubic terrain that had been generated for them. "Weiss, do you have anything that can boost Nora?" She nodded and quickly gave her an electric shock which caused the hammer wielder to grin wildly. "Nora, put up a hail Mary for as long as you can. Weiss, flank right then bum rush the center, don't let Ruby use her long range." she nodded again and prepared to move. "Blake, flank left. I need you to concentrate fire on Yang and Pyrrha, they aren't as good with long range especially with your semblance." Blake switched Gambol into gun form and awaited his signal. "Nora, when they make contact with the enemy I need you to distract Ren so I can get close to him, go!"

Nora quickened her bombardment as the two ladies took their paths in the complex side terrain that provided cover while the middle stayed relatively open. Nora suddenly stopped and as the smoke cleared Jaune saw the glint of Ruby's sniper in cover. He signaled Weiss who quickly iced over her vantage point making her leave cover to engage Weiss while keeping the closing distance between them as open as she could.

Pyrrha and Yang where relatively open on the sides expecting a frontal attack. Blake started to take shots at them corralling then into the same cover.

Jaune saw his chance and quickly rushed in taking his shield in front of him to deflect Ren's fire he was about half way there when he took a blast from Yang in the side knocking him down. He quickly found cover. "Nora! Help Blake!" Nora made her way to Blake and started the offence against Yang and Pyrrha who had split up again. Ruby was now out due to her lack of skill in close proximity compared to Weiss. Weiss sprinted across the battlefield to regroup with Jaune. "You're hit, how bad?" He grinned "didn't think you cared Weiss." She rolled her eyes. "Are you still able to fight?" He nodded "yeah,but my shield arm took a beating so I have no defense." She helped him up and commanded that try and take out Ren. That was now a bad idea. With no way to defend himself Jaune was forced into cover several times in his useless effort to take down the ninja before finally being taken out. Both teams were now without captains and in cover waiting for the other to attack first.

"We're evenly matched, how's everyone on ammo?" Blake said checking her clips. "I got, uh, six grenades left, a few cherry bombs, and two of my own with extra oregano." Blake nodded and Weiss scoffed. "I have enough dust to finish the match." Blake cocked her gun. "I have 10 bullets left. Make you're ammo count. Nora, can I use a cherry bombs?" Nora happily handed her one of the explosives.

Yang jumped out at the sight of Weiss and Blake running at them and unloaded the few shells she had missing every shot as Weiss froze her in place. "Nora!" Nora peered out of her now closer cover she moved to and fired a grenade at Yang taking down her aura to the red before Weiss eliminated her with a explosive glyph.

Blake quickly rushed Ren forcing him to use Melee. "Weiss!" The heiress used a speed glyph to help Blake defeat Ren who noticed Blake start to become sloppy with the boost but couldn't handle Blake's attacks and Nora's bombardment.

Pyrrha was the only one left and resorted to defense by using her shield for cover taking aim with her rifle. Nora was quickly taken out pyrrha who shot one of her exposed grenades causing a chain reaction that sent Nora out with a bang. Blake had just reached the Spartan and had tackled her and held a cherry bomb between them. "Yield!" Pyrrha glared at her. "You wouldn't." Blake lit it and smiled. "Try me." Weiss noticed and switched to ice dust creating a small domed shell around them before looking at the jumbo tron that showed their aura levels.

Everyone watched in anticipation before suddenly both Blake and pyrrha were eliminated leaving only Weiss. They won.

Blake and pyrrha stood coughing and chuckling softly. Everyone rushed to them and exchanged comments about their bout. Jaune noticed that pyrrha and Blake were now laughing harder. "What's so funny?" Pyrrha tried to compose herself. "Blake was telling me about how she came up with her plan." Jaune looked at Blake confused. "I just thought 'what would Jaune do?' so I came up with a plan on the spot and sacrificed myself the for the team and the victory." Jaune just stood there slightly insulted but laughed with them. "It is a little sloppier then what I would have done.. " "doubt it!" Yang called out. "...but, it was well executed." Jaune said akwardly scratching his neck. "That was an acceptable battle." Ren said fist bumping Jaune.

The celebration was cut short as Ozpin called a mandatory assembly.


	9. Radio, Records, and Ricky

Blake woke up bright and way too early for a Monday, but, she had to take the kids to school. She quickly made them their cereal and got them ready for school.

Blake and the kids piled into the old Firebird her and Jaune had restored together. She wasn't a gearhead by any means though, and neither was Jaune, it took quite a bit of help from Jaune's sister and Yang but they finished it. And they were proud of it.

"Have a good day kids, I'll be back for you this afternoon." She said kissing them. "Bye Mom!" They called as they ran to the playground. Blake smiled and sped off to work. She always felt like her work was a safe haven.

She walked into the almost empty radio station / music store, her home-away-from-home as it were. She walked past the front registers And headed straight into the back room to clock in. She turned and walked back into the main store restocking shelves and tidying up. Blake went over to vinyl and looked at the record of the day and shook her head.

"Good morning everyone, you're listening to the OTR Radio here at Records On The Rox Records. I'm Don E. And with me as always is Rockin' Ralph." "I told you to stop calling me that."

Blake listened to the usual chatter over speakers, not really paying attention to them as she opened up the store and waited behind the register for the customers.

Faunus young and old alike flowed into the store as usual buying and selling CDs, records, 8 tracks, even the occasional reel-to-reel. "Thank you for shopping, enjoy your purchase." Blake continuously and automatically said as people left the store. She checked the time, it was almost noon. Ren would be picking up the kids soon to take care of them while she worked. It also meant that Blake's regular customer would be here soon.

Right on time, 12:03 exactly every day. A tall, lanky, teen who had wild frizzy hair and shredded clothing. If he wasn't so surprisingly clean one might think he was homeless. "Hello Ricky, welcome to On The Rox, the only place for music by the bay." Ricky swiftly came up to the counter and slammed into it falling over before getting back up with a tooth grin on his face. "Hey, what's up B?" Blake cracked a small smile. "Work as usual, how can I help you today?" Ricky bounced on his toes thinking for a second before blurting out "where do you keep you're vinyl stuff again?" Blake sighed and pointed towards the back of the store, Ricky gave her a quick thank you and sped off doing acrobats over isles and customers flawlessly until he needed to stop, then he slammed into the floor.

Blake sighed and asked a nearby employee to cover the register for her, the employee obliged allowing Blake to go yell at Ricky. Blake found him sitting down thumbing through the vinyl pulling out the occasional record before shoving it back in. "Ricky, what have I told you about doing gymnastics in the store?" The acrobat shrugged and pulled out another album putting it in his stack. Blake sighed and sat next to him with a small smile. "I thought you had work right now?" She looked through his stack and said "I'm on break." He scoffed and contorted around to grab a record behind Blake. " 'scuse me B, hey, you like Primus?" Blake shook her head slightly and leaned back against the wall. "No, can I ask you a question Ricky?" He nodded and scratched his head. "Why are you so care free? How do you do it?" He Shrugged "I dunno, just stop giving a shit, it doesn't really matter." Blake looked at him confused "what doesn't?" "Everything! Just be young and have fun, that's what life is for, for us to enjoy things and forget the shit we wade through everyday. Can you hand me that?" He quickly mumbled out before pointing to a slow jazz record.

Blake handed him the record and followed him to the 'Tapes' section. "Such a wise weasel." he turned to her. "Technically, I'm part ferret." Blake rolled her eyes. "So, B, wanna go play skee ball or something?" Blake checked the time and shook her head. "No, sorry, I have to get back to work soon. plus, don't you have some sketchy shit to do anyways?" He grinned a toothy grin and stood with his pile of old music and headed towards the register "you got me there."

Blake stood and waved to the Faunus and went back to her register before yelling to him "You know what, I would be happy to kick your ass in skee ball." Ricky looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'd like to see you try B." Blake gave a cocky smile "I may be old, but I am still very skilled."

After her friend left Blake went back to work and constantly checked the time eager to lock up so she could go back to her real home ASAP. But, that would be be the case as Don E. pulled her into the room where they broadcasted their radiostation.

"What in Oum's name are y-" She was quickly cut off by Don E. who pointed to the 'ON AIR' sign before saying. "Ok, tonight we have the ever so lovely Blake Belladonna in the station with us." Blake gave him the finger. "So tell us Blake, do you enjoy working in this music store?" "Honestly? Yes." Ralph chuckled silently to himself and Don E. Asked "good, because tonight you get to pick three songs for us to play!" Blake was silent for a moment lost in thought. "Still with us Blake?" Don E asked snapping his fingers. "Yes, sorry. Asleep by The Smiths, Gimme The Sweet And Lowdown by Social Distortion, and Handlebars by Flobots." Don E. smiled and Ralph gave her a thumbs up. "Thank you for that interesting request Blake, that will be all. Have a good night."

Blake started her drive home and listened to the radio for once, smiling to herself as they played the songs she requested. First was Asleep by The Smiths, then after picking up her kids she heard Handlebars by Flobots.

She had put her kids to bed now and sat on the couch with her keys in one hand and a bottle in the other silently drinking. Today was a good day, but this had still become a nightly thing for her.


	10. Vacation And VHS

"Quiet." Ozpin's voice echoed throughout the cathedral like room the students gathered in silencing everyone almost instantly. "Thank you, as you all know, soon we'll be on break, which you already are aware of. What you aren't aware or however, is that if you do not wish to return home for the break you may remain here at Beacon."

The students talked amongst themselves obviously excited. Ozpin slammed his cane down once to get everyone's attention making the room quiet once more. "For those of you who will be staying with us I have good news; the curfew will be extended as well as the cafeteria hours. There will be no classes but you are still welcome use our fine training rooms. That is all, thank you for your time."

Blake liked how forward Ozpin was with his speeches, and she liked the idea of staying for the break, she wasn't ready to go back yet. Not yet. "You are dismissed." Ozpin stated before walking away from the microphone that was set up for the announcement.

Team RWBY and JNPR were gathered in the cafeteria along with the rest of the hungry students. "I can't wait to get home to show dad how much i've learned! Plus all the snow!" The leader of Team RWBY excitedly jabbered, hardly able to contain her excitement. "You guys are all going home, right?" she asked the rest of the table. Everyone except Yang and Pyrrha mumbled in disagreement.

"What, why, home is the best place to be for down time!" Ruby exclaimed shocked by the fact that almost all of them were staying at Beacon.

"Well, " Weiss started to explain her situation, "I would rather be here. I would much rather hone my skill than waste my time." Ruby looked to the others for their excuses.

"What about you Jaune, I thought your family would want you home." Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, they do, I would just rather be here." He smiled and tapped Blake's foot, silently informing her that she was the real reason he's staying.

Ruby looked to Nora and Ren."What about you two?"

Nora was silent and stoic but Ren covered for the both of them with a small lie. "We would, but things are hectic at home." The two of them silently grabbed each others hands tightly.

Ruby looked at Blake who answered before her leader could ask. "I would rather not." Yang looked at her with a knowing smile that Blake just brushed off keeping her composure.

Jaune's mind was racing as he laid in his bed with a notepad. This was the perfect chance for a second date. But what? Theatre….no, shopping….no, hunting….no. Oh gods, he had no idea what to do. Wait, Ren was staying, he could help. He has to find Ren. He would know what to do…..hopefully.

Jaune went to the library to look for his teammate but instead found someone he assumed would be better: Sun and Neptune.

"Guys, I need help! I'm freaking out!"

Sun jumped a bit startled by Jaune. "Whoa! Easy there, what is going on?"

"Ican'tthinkofanythingtodoforadate, I don't kn-" Jaune was cut off by Neptune slapping him across the face.

"Get it together, bro!" He slapped him again. "What's happening?!"

Sun pulled Neptune away. "Ok, calm down buddy, what's up?"

Jaune rubbed his cheek and explained a few details to Sun, not revealing too much. "I want to use the break as an opportunity for a second date with my girlfriend, but I don't know what to do!"

Neptune and Sun stood there dazed at what he said before smiling.

"You have a girlfriend? Good for you." Neptune patted his shoulder proudly. "Now, if you want my advice, take her out to a movie and romantic dinner, chicks love that stuff!"

"No no no," Sun interjected, "take her dancing, go out for a night or the town." He suggested calmly.

Jaune shook his head. "She uh, isn't into that kind of stuff." The two Jaune came to for help thought hard trying to come up with the best ideas they could. Nothing. They couldn't help him. Jaune thanked them for trying and went to a secluded area and pulled out his scroll calling his best hope.

"Hi ya, this is Nora!" Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nora, put Ren on. I need to talk to him about something important. Very important." Jaune's tone of voice was enough for Nora to know that he was serious. There was a sound of shuffling in Jaune's ear before a brief silence.

"Jaune." Ren said letting him know he was listening.

"Hey, Ren, I want to use this time over the break for another date with B-you know who." He decided it was better not to say who he was dating out loud in case someone was listening. "Any ideas?"

There was a brief silence before Ren finally spoke. "You still have your movies, right?" Jaune gave a reply of confirmation. "Dig up your older ones, a few black and white horrors, anything dated between 1920 and 1970. She'll most likely enjoy classics and oldies. I'll help you work out details later, let her pick the movie though."

Jaune nodded as he spoke, pacing in the hallway. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" He quickly hung up and ran to his room.

Pyrrha entered her room, wanting a nap after heavy studying. She opened the door to find Jaune sitting on the floor surrounded by VHS tapes in various piles. She stood there a second, confused and intrigued. He hadn't noticed her yet, he was busy mumbling to himself.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder at the semi-circle around him.

"Oh! Pyrrha, i'm just digging through my movies. Looking for something to watch this weekend." He explained, although not fully. She read some of the titles before sitting next to him.

"I'm going to head back home for the break tomorrow. I'll try calling you from the C.C.T. around five-ish your time, is that ok?"

Jaune nodded and smiled at her. "Of course! Oh, here these are for you!" He turned and handed her three movies, Xena Princess Warrior, 300, and Clash of the titans (the 1981 version). She looked them over and smiled.

"Thank you Jaune, I'll be sure to watch them while I'm there. I should pack." She stood and made her way to her bed pulling out her suitcase as she began the tedious process.

Jaune had narrowed it down to about ten or so movies. He smiled to himself proud of his selection. He stopped for a second, looking at a movie that had made it into the selections. It was a sloth documentary he bought it a few months back, for Nora, right before the Breach. He reminded himself to give it to her as he put it back in his box of movies, sliding it under his bed.

He stood and looked over at his partner who was packing her things so she would be ready to go tomorrow. Jaune was about to ask if she wanted help, but as he opened his mouth to do so he was cut off by the zip of her suitcase closing.

"I'm gonna miss you, Pyrrha. I'll try to keep up my training while you're gone." She smiled at her leader, pleased with what he had said.

"Don't strain yourself, Jaune, take some time to enjoy the break too. I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll all miss you too, I mean, without you, Ren and I will have a tough time handling Nora." They both chuckled, enjoying time while they could before Pyrrha left. She would be gone before the rest of her team was awake, so might as well try and make this moment last.


	11. Moonlit Memories

**A/N: so, uh, for those of you who read this and have been awaiting a new chaoter for some time, i have a confession to make. I ment to upload this chapter over two months ago BUT I had no realized the upload failed...Sorry, that was my bad. On top of THAT this chapter was also supposed to be around chapter seven so sorry for the delay on that too... My bad, but to make it up to you You will be getting a halloween chapter some time after this! That one might be late too if I'm being honest with you. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF IT IS LATE! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND FEEL BAD WHEN I FUCK UP! I'M SORRY! I WRITE THIS WHOLE STORY ON MOBILE!**

So much blood! So much fucking blood! The only thing going through her mind as she sat in the middle of the thick, crimson puddle that stained her clothes and skin. She knew it wasn't hers. It's origin was the mutilated body in her hands that was reduced to nothing more then wheezing, dying, blonde mess of meat. What has she done...? How could she…? Why didn't she stop…? So much blood!

Blake jolted upright suddenly clutching her head in her hands, nails digging into her scalp as she sobbed into the sheets of her cozy bed. 'You're home, on the island, with the kids, it's ok, it's fine, he's ho- no, he isn't! He's gone!' She shook in a cold sweat panting desperately. 'Emergency, call someone!' she grabbed her scroll and called a speed dial number hoping it was the right person. She couldn't see who she had called as her vision was blurred by the salty tears that stung her eyes. "Blake? Every ok?" Ren asked as he picked up the call. She couldn't answer, just weep helplessly into the scroll. "On my way!" Ren said not hanging up as he got up and rushed to his car. "Blake, I need you to talk to me, what happened?" She struggled to form the words through her panicked breathing. "It happened again…...the dream Ren, the blood and the…body...oh god the body! She cried out remembering the sickening images again which caused her to gag "I know Blake, I know. I'm almost there, can you stay on the line with me?" "Uh-huh" she mumbled before roughly 5 minutes later Ren came rushing into the house and into her room holding her as she broke down in his arms "shhh, it's ok, it wasn't your fault Blake." He whispered to her as she clutched his shirt, bawling her eyes out.

Blake had calmed down now and was sitting on the balcony wrapped up in a blanket as Ren made tea. "I'm sorry for being such a burden, you shouldn't have to be here his late at night." He scoffed and shook his head "He really did rub off on you. It's fine Blake, I don't mind helping you." He said handing her a cup of tea before sitting on one of the deck chairs next to her. "Thank you Ren, you're a good friend." Blake said rubbing her deceased husband's ring on her right hand as she stared out over the city from the hilltop house she lived in.

"I remember when Jaune bought this house for us, I could hardly believe it." Ren smiled and nodded. "Did he ever tell you what he did after you were asleep?" She shook her head and gave him a confused look. "Him and I would sit out here and talk for hours on end about whatever we wanted to. We never talked about anything we said up here to anyone or each other if we weren't sitting here. It was like an unspoken rule that it stays on this balcony. We could confide in each other and never told a soul about it." He smiled. "Sounds to me like a bromance." The two of them laughed quietly at the joke and sat there for a few hours making conversation, neither of them wanted to leave the balcony. They felt safe there.

"I heard you and Yang got in a fight, Mind if I ask what happened?" He nodded slightly still staring out at the city. "She was angry at me because I wanted to go help Nora's Husband on a mission but she said it would be too dangerous, I ended up staying." She nodded. "I know how you feel, Jaune and I always fought about that, especially when I was pregnant." Ren took a long drink and mentioned that he remembered them fighting in the hallway once which caused Blake to blush, still embarrassed about something that happened years ago. "God, I remember that, it was over some recon mission, a simple search and destroy but I was still so scared something would happen." Ren smiled and did Jaune proud by pointing out: "and yet he came out of that practically unscathed, like he said." Blake scoffed and gave him a friendly shove. "Hey Blake, I've been meaning to ask you a question." "What's up Ren?" He hesitated for a second "why...why do you love Jaune?" She flinched as if he had struck her "excuse me?" "Let me rephrase that poorly worded question, What made you fall in love with him, what made you want to be with him, what clicked between you two?" they were both silent. Ren waiting for an answer as Blake stared out over the 99% Faunus village below them thinking. "I don't really know, I want to say it's because of the way we connected, we were both feeling troubled and he was there for me, he helped me vent, and I dunno, it just felt right, and when he kissed me for the first time…" she trailed off. "Sounds like he was you're knight in shining armor. Well, back then it wasn't really shining." Blake smiled at that and nodded "yeah, my knight.." Ren put his empty mug down and sighed looking up at the stars. "Beautiful place, Menagerie is." She didn't seem to register his comment as she thought to herself 'Why did I love Jaune, I know why I do now, but at first, why?' "hey Ren, may I ask you a question?" "sure, go ahead." He smiled awaiting. "Why did you say I do love him, and not I did?" He chuckled before standing. "I think you already know why Blake. Thank you for the drink, but I must get home, will you be ok tonight?" She stood as well and walked him to the door. "of course I will" she reassured him as she gave him a hug. He returned that hug before closing the door behind him as he left.

She knew she couldn't sleep so she went back to the balcony and looked at the rings on her hands. Why did she start loving Jaune, she knew she loved him that knight they met on the roof, she knew she loved him the next morning, but she never thought as to why, she just accepted it without question. Was it out of pity? Or desperation? No, definitely not. Her love for him was genuine and not those things. She felt angry at herself for thinking that. But she still didn't quite know why she accepted her relationship right away, it was almost strange, like a switch was flipped. Their relationship was so instant, no time to think or even get to know the little insignificant thing like favorite food or movie, they just talked for a few hours then bam: they were together. 'is there something wrong with that? With us?' she thought, 'No! There is nothing wrong with it, we love each other, through thick and thin.' "both of us are bonded Forever, we can conquer anything together." She whispered reading the engraving on the ring out loud before her voice caught in her throat. "if you die...I die, that's the way it is." she choked out before she started silently crying. "Jaune," she mumbled. "I need you, I miss you. I can't do this alone, If you can hear me, help me." Blake cried on the balcony for a few minutes, whispering to her deceased husband.

Her panic attacks and night terrors were become more and more frequent and random. She hated them and wanted help yet refused to see a psychiatrist. She needed to see Jaune! She, much like the moon, was broken. Missing something that was so close, yet so far. She missed her husband.


End file.
